The number of electronic parts in vehicles is increasing. The electronic parts are supplied with power from the vehicle battery. Therefore, many electric lines are necessary.
Recently, to reduce the number of electric lines, electronic parts including independent power generators have been provided. Such a power generator uses a piezoelectric material, and should have increased durability and generate a large amount of power using small vibrations.